fallin' apart
by Miss Laura Padfoot
Summary: Teddy levou um digníssimo pé na bunda de Victoire, mas isso não significa que ele tenha desistido dela ou que irá desistir.


**fallin' apart**

Eu estava no _The Three Broomstick_, havia matado o treino somente para ir a Hogsmeade ter com você, de modo que cada segundo que passava era uma tortura. Tudo que eu mais queria era que você passasse por aquela maldita porta da porra para que eu pudesse falar com você.

_Caro Ted,_

_Eu realmente não sei como dizer isso, então farei da forma mais rápida possível. Eu quero terminar, na verdade, eu estou terminando. Eu realmente sinto muito por terminar nosso relacionamento por carta, mas eu precisei chegar à Hogwarts para perceber que nós nunca daríamos certo à distância._

_Eu realmente sinto muito._

_V. Weasley_

Eu reli a carta mais uma vez, observando sua caligrafia perfeita, e suspirei. O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo, quando eu me tornara tão patético?

"Olá Ted..." eu ouvi alguém dizer, fazendo com que eu me assustasse guardando rapidamente a carta no bolso dos meus jeans. "E aí, Molly..." disse descontraidamente, bagunçando os curtos cabelos ruivos da minha prima de quinze anos. "Você está bem?" ela perguntou, enquanto arrumava seus cabelos, e eu pude ver preocupação estampada em seus olhos, então a olhei sem compreender o que se passava "Não é sempre que vejo seus cabelos em sua cor natural."

"Não é nada demais, não se preocupe." eu disse me sentindo mal pelo fato de meu estado deprimente estar visível; então Molly me lançou um olhar de descrença que eu resolvi ignorar. "Hum, então Molly, você sabe onde a Vicky está?" perguntei.

"Oh..." ela disse, e eu percebi que ela se dera conta do motivo do meu estado e tentara desconversar "O que acha de irmos à loja do tio George, tenho certeza que ele adoraria lhe ver..."

"Vai Molly... Desembucha, não enrola…"

"Certo, mas você não vai gostar de ouvir..." ela disse desconfortável por ser a portadora de más notícias "A Vicky está saindo com um corvinal, não sei ao certo quem é..."

"Como?" eu perguntei sem acreditar. Tudo bem que fazia alguns meses que eu havia recebido aquela carta, mas eu não esperava por aquilo. "Você me ouviu, eu não vou repetir."ela disse indignada "Mas sério agora, Ted, vamos sair daqui não é bom você ficar aqui. A gente pode ir a _Honeydukes_, eu até compro para você aqueles feijõezinhos nojentos que você tanto gosta..."

Eu ouvia o que Molly dizia com extrema má vontade e eu mal prestava atenção nas palavras dela, quando você entrara no bar, eu totalmente desligara meus ouvidos.

Merlin, como você era linda. Os longos platinados cabelos ondulados, a pele clara como porcelana, os olhos azuis faiscantes e o sorriso mais belo que eu tivera o prazer de ver. Eu não consegui evitar um sorriso, você me tinha por completo, mesmo que não quisesse. Meu sorriso fora tão rápido que duvido que tenha alcançado meus olhos. Um rapaz ligeiramente mais alto que você a abraçara por trás e dizia algo em seu ouvido. Uma onda de eletricidade passou por mim, senti meus cabelos se arrepiarem e sabia que eles se tornavam mais escuros assim como provavelmente meus olhos faziam.

"Ted..." Molly disse pousando uma mão em meu ombro, mas eu a tirei de lá ao bater com força meus punhos fechados no balcão, ganhando um olhar reprovador de Rosmerta. "Nós vamos sair daqui agora." Molly disse decididamente, segurando meu braço tentando me tirar dali.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Molly." eu disse bravo, tirando meu braço dela facilmente e com mais brutalidade do que a situação pedia. "Ótimo, eu também não vou a lugar nenhum então." ela disse sentando-se num dos bancos do balcão ao meu lado.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei observando você e o corvinal que eu não fazia a mínima ideia de quem era, mas quando virei para ver Molly percebi que ela já tinha esvaziado três canecas de cerveja amanteigada, fazendo com que eu me surpreendesse. "Vai se divertir, Molly." eu disse dispensando-a, mas ela apenas me encarara ceticamente por debaixo de seus óculos de grau. "E deixar você sozinho para fazer merda? É, isso realmente é muito típico de mim." ela disse sarcasticamente, e eu suspirei sabendo que não teria como argumentar com ela "Você poderia ao menos tentar disfarçar que está olhando para ela..."

Eu ri levemente, mas ainda assim não desviei meu olhar de você, Ela conversava alegremente com aquele corvinal, o que me deixava cada vez mais irritado, mas a irritação que eu sentia não se comparava com a que eu senti ao perceber quem era o maldito cara. "Puta que pariu..." praguejei, enterrando minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Ela estava com o filho da puta do Davies! Caralho, aquele _playboy_ havia azarado o Fred pelas costas ano passado.

"Ted não..." Molly disse se levantando rapidamente e tirando minha varinha de mim, a qual eu nem havia percebido estar na minha mão. "Você sabia que era o filho da puta do Davies, não sabia?" eu perguntei, tomando o silêncio dela como um _sim _"Por que você não me contou, Molly?"

"Lhe contar pra quê, Ted? Pra você ficar assim?" ela perguntou irritada comigo por eu ter ficado irritado com ela.

Você se levantava da mesa e eu segurei minha respiração ao ver suas longas e torneadas pernas descobertas devido a falta de tecido de sua saia. Você se dirigia para o banheiro, eu poderia falar com você assim que saísse de lá.

"Não, para com isso, seu idiota..." Molly disse baixinho para mim, ao ver que eu ia em direção ao banheiro "Ted!..." Eu ignorei todos os chamados de Molly e em pouco tempo já havia atravessado o bar e esperava por você do lado de fora do banheiro. Esperei pouco tempo, você provavelmente apenas fora se checar no espelho, como se precisasse. Então, assim que você abrira a porta, eu a segurei contra mim e aparatei para fora do bar.

_CRACK! _(...) _CRACK!_

Nosso lugar de destino era nada mais nada menos que o terreno dos fundos da The Shrieking Shack. Assim que você colocara os pés no chão, começara a gritar desesperadamente, tentando se afastar mim a todo custo.

"Calma, Vicky..." eu disse debochadamente a libertando. "Ted?" você disse surpresa ao ver que era eu seu raptor "Por que você fez isso? O que você quer?"

"O que eu quero?" eu perguntei rindo com a pergunta "Eu quero você, Vicky."

"Eu estou com outra pessoa, Theodore." você disse, e eu fiz uma careta. "Eu percebi... Mas de verdade, Vick, o Davies? O Davies? Sério?" eu perguntava descrente.

"Sim, Jonathan Davies. E daí?" você perguntou brava. "E daí que eu não acredito que você terminou comigo para ficar com aquele imbecil!" eu disse também ficando bravo, mais do que eu já estava.

"Pois acredite, e ele não é um imbecil"

"Não é um imbecil? Eu não estou certo se você se lembra, Victoire, mas aquele babaca azarou o Fred pelas costas ano passado!"

"Porque o Fred tinha merecido!"

"Pelo amor de Merlin, você ao menos escuta o que você fala? Nosso primo mereceu ser azarado pelas costas e ficar duas semanas na ala hospitalar?" eu perguntei descrente.

"O Johnny não queria que o Fred ficasse na ala hospitalar!"

"_Johnny_? Sério?" eu perguntei não querendo acreditar "Acho que vou vomitar a qualquer momento agora..."

"Não seja ridículo..."

"Você que fica com um pedante, e eu que sou ridículo?"

"Engula essas palavras, Theodore." você disse se aproximando de mim apontando o dedo na minha cara. "Por que Victoire?" eu perguntei em falso desentendimento, e depois acrescentei "Uma novidade pra você veela, o Davies é um puta pedante e você está sendo, sim, ridícula por estar com ele..."

"E não estar com você?" você perguntou rindo debochadamente "Ciúme definitivamente não combina com você."

"Você fala como se eu tivesse problemas em admitir que eu estou com ciúmes, eu estou, sim, com ciúmes!" Essa minha confissão a pegara de surpresa, fazendo com que você arregalasse os olhos e abrisse a boca em sinal de espanto. "Me fala, Vick, o que aquele cara tem que eu não tenho?"eu perguntei me aproximando, fazendo com que você desviasse seu olhar de mim.

"Ele é uma ótima pessoa." você disse sem olhar para mim, me machucando. "E eu não sou?" eu perguntei, levantando seu rosto a obrigando a me encarar.

"Não é isso..."

"Então que é, Vick?" eu perguntei, notando o desespero em minha voz. "Não é nada, ok?" você disse começando a voltar para Hogsmeade. Então eu rapidamente, coloquei minha mão em sua cintura e fiquei feliz ao ver que você parara sem ao menos tentar quebrar nosso contato. Era minha última chance, e eu sabia que era apelação.

"Vai dizer que você não lembra?" eu perguntei encostando meu abdômen em suas costas "Que não lembra como era ter minhas mãos em sua cintura e de como você gostava disso? Que não lembra como me puxou para dentro daquela maldita casa e fez tudo que queria comigo?" eu perguntei pressionando sua cintura e a puxando contra mim.

"Vai se foder..." você disse tentando se afastar.

"Isso veio depois..." eu disse sorrindo sacanamente, agarrando-a pelo braço, eu tinha mais algumas coisas a dizer.

"Theodore..." você disse séria colocando sua varinha debaixo de meu queixo, fazendo com que eu sorrisse presunçosamente. "Você nunca sentirá por ele o que você sente por mim, ele nunca sentirá por você um milésimo do que eu sinto. Ele nunca fará você gritar, _implorar_ por ele como eu faço... E você sabe disso." Eu senti sua varinha afundar mais em meu pescoço, então me movi para mais perto de você, de modo que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração em minha boca "Ele nunca vai querer você da forma que eu quero, e você nunca quererá ele como irracionalmente me quer. Encare os fatos, Victoire. Você está perdendo o seu tempo com ele."

Então com isso, eu selei meus lábios aos seus, sentindo nossos dentes se encontrarem. Você mordeu meu lábio em resposta, colocando uma de suas pernas em torno de meus quadris me puxando para mais perto de você. Eu mordi e suguei seu pescoço, por mais que você pudesse se livrar de todas as marcas que eu lhe deixasse com um feitiço, eu fazia questão de fazê-las, fazendo com que você suspirasse em meu ouvido.

Eu apertei levemente um de seus seios, enquanto minha outra mão abria os botões de sua camisa xadrez vermelha sem dificuldade alguma. Você me beijava com ferocidade, descendo suas mãos para o meu cinto e tirando minha camisa de dentro de minhas calças, enquanto eu empurrava contra uma das árvores sem ao menos preocupar-me em ser delicado.

Eu explorava toda extensão de suas cochas, deixando-as completamente marcadas. Enquanto você se livrava rapidamente de todas nossas barreiras têxteis e atritava sua virilha na minha.

"Ele não faria isso com você em uma árvore, faria?" eu perguntei em seu ouvido "Ele provavelmente acha que você precisa de vinho e todas aquelas frescuras, ele acredita que você quebraria se ele fizesse algo assim. Ele ao menos te conhece?"

"Cala a boca..." você disse com a voz falhada, para depois pular em mim enlaçando ambas de suas pernas em minha cintura, fazendo com que eu a penetrasse de uma vez e arrancasse de você um grito de prazer que soou como música aos meus ouvidos.

* * *

"Ele ainda não fez isso com você, não é?"eu perguntei arfante, encostando minha cabeça na sua "Você ainda não fez isso com ele, fez?"

"Não..." você disse respirando descompassadamente.

"Bom." eu disse sorrindo de lado, e você me encarou cética.

Você se afastou de mim rapidamente, passando a se arrumar com simples maneios de varinha, eliminando toda e qualquer evidência do que havíamos acabado de fazer. "Isso não muda nada." você disse para mim antes de se adentrar pelas árvores.

"Vicky!" eu lhe chamei na esperança que você voltasse, mas...

_CRACK!_

"Porra..." eu disse baixinho encostando-me na árvore e escorregando por ela até me sentar no chão.

Por mais arrasado que eu estivesse, eu não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Eu ainda tinha esperanças, eu a teria de volta. Não me importava se isso me matasse, eu me mataria tentando.

* * *

_**fallin' apart**_ (The All American Rejects)  
**desmoronando**

_Can somebody save me? 'cause I'm thinking maybe _  
Alguém pode me salvar? porque estou achando que talvez _  
That you can take me piece by piece  
_Que você possa me pegar pedaço por pedaço  
_Then you got your reasons, but I didn't need them  
_Então você tinha suas razões, mas eu não precisava delas  
_And either way I'm on my knees, yeah _  
E de qualquer jeito estou de joelhos, yeah

_You knew when I was wrong, you knew that I'm deranged  
_Você sabia quando eu estava errado_, _você sabia que sabia que eu era desordenado  
_I can see that you're uneasy and its not gonna change  
_Posso perceber que você não é fácil e que isso não irá mudar  
_And no matter how far wherever you_  
E não importa quão longe aonde quer que você

_Wherever you go I'm callin'  
_Aonde quer que você vá eu estou ligando  
_Even when you're breaking my heart  
_Mesmo quando você esteja partindo meu coração  
_Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
_Aonde quer que você vá eu vou rastejando  
_Even when we're falling, even when we're falling apart  
_Mesmo que estejamos caindo, mesmo que estejamos desmoronando

_You say that you're leavin', say that you don't need him  
_Você diz que está partindo_, _diz que não precisa dele  
_And I'll I do is give and you just tak  
_E tudo que faço é dar e você simplesmente pega _  
I guess that I knew it, I can't make it through it  
_Acho que eu sabia isso, não posso superar isso  
_But I'm gonna try this anyway_  
Mas vou tentar mesmo assim

_You knew when I was wrong, you knew that I'm deranged  
_Você sabia quando eu estava errado_, _você sabia que sabia que eu era desordenado  
_I can see that you're uneasy and its not gonna change  
_Posso perceber que você não é fácil e que isso não irá mudar  
_And no matter how far wherever you_  
E não importa quão longe aonde quer que você

_Wherever you go I'm callin'  
_Aonde quer que você vá eu estou ligando  
_Even when you're breaking my heart  
_Mesmo quando você esteja partindo meu coração_  
Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
_Aonde quer que você vá eu vou rastejando  
_Even when we're falling, even when we're falling apart  
_Mesmo que estejamos caindo, mesmo que estejamos desmoronando  
_Yeah, looks like we're fallin' apart_  
É, parece que estamos desmoronando

_Anyone got it where the roses sleep  
_Todos sabem onde as rosas dormem  
_I can make you anything you wanna be  
_Posso fazer de você o que você quiser ser  
_When that body's close to me  
_Quando aquele corpo está perto de mim  
_I can give you anything you'd ever need_  
Posso de te dar qualquer coisa que você precisar

_When I fall to the floor 'cause I can't feel anymore  
_Quando eu cair no chãoporque não consigo mais sentir  
_You can have my heart girl, you don't have to steal anymore_  
Você pode ficar com meu coração garota, não precisa mais roubá-lo_  
When I look to the stars wherever you are_  
Quando olho para as estrelas onde quer que você esteja

_Wherever you are, wherever you go I'm callin'  
_Aonde quer que você vá, aonde quer que você vá eu estou ligando  
_Even when you're breaking my heart  
_Mesmo quando você esteja partindo meu coração  
_Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
_Aonde quer que você vá eu vou rastejando  
_Even when we're falling, even when we're falling apart  
_Mesmo que estejamos caindo, mesmo que estejamos desmoronando

_Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
_Aonde quer que você vá eu vou rastejando  
_Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
_Aonde quer que você vá eu vou rastejando  
_Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
_Aonde quer que você vá eu vou rastejando_  
Even when we're falling, even when we're falling apart  
_Mesmo que estejamos caindo, mesmo que estejamos desmoronando  
_Yeah, I guess we're fallin' apart_  
É, eu acho que estamos desmoronando  
_Yeah, looks like we're fallin' apart_  
É, parece que estamos desmoronando  
_I guess we're fallin' apart  
_Eu acho que estamos desmoronando

* * *

**N/B.:** Uuuh, que super _dirty_! Ok, tirou o resto de pureza que ainda restava em mim, ok, Laura? Brincadeira, mas enfim. Eu simplesmente adoooro VT, pena que eu não consigo escrever nada com esse shipper, é tão difícil. Acho que só sei escrever mesmo DR. Mas então, eu adorei, não sei vocês. Aliás, sei sim, vocês adoraram, porque são todos safadjinhos, e adoram uma fic NC. É, eu sei que sim. Anyway, Laura, adorei, você sabe que eu sempre vou gostar do que você escreve, então... E, preciso dizer que eu adorei a Molly, haha. _Gih Meadowes._

**N/A.: **Uow, minha primeira Teddy & Vicky, que por acaso também será a última! Vocês não tem noção de como é difícil escrever esse shipper para mim, tipo, quase que uma gagueira mental... Enfim deu-me um surto psicótico e escrevi a fiction, que teve umas doses a mais de _spice_! Não ficou nada muito forte, ficou meio _lemon_? Não sei o termo que usam :x Espero que tenham gostado. _Miss Laura Padfoot._


End file.
